unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppycorn
Puppycorn is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. Voiced by Grey DeLisle, he is Unikitty's younger brother and best friend. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Puppycorn is a blue dog-unicorn hybrid. He has a cream muzzle with a tan snout and red nose, with his mouth having a single tooth sticking out of it. There are three freckles on each side of his muzzle. He has reddish-brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He has triangular ears that flop downwards onto his face, and a cracked yellow unicorn horn nestled into a red base. He has a cream body with red topped with white paws. His tail is a small blue pom pom. He wears a black collar with silver spikes. Other looks |-| Personality=Puppycorn, like the first half of his species, is energetic and playful, as well as slightly dimwitted. He tries to best himself against his older sister, which often fails, but he never gives up on attempting. Like his sister, he loves to have fun, but she is protective of his feelings - to the point that him being upset is something that can drive Unikitty berserk. Relationships *Unikitty and Puppycorn’s Relationship |-| Abilities=Possibly due to his dog nature, Puppycorn is able to eat inedible items, such as dirt, toys, and garbage. He seems to do this just because he likes to, rather than for any special abilities, however. Biography |-| Early life=Little is known about Puppycorn's early life. However, he was born into royalty at some point after his older sister, Unikitty, becoming the prince and next in line as heir after his sister. He would later find friendship with Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. At a later point in his life, he joined a game night, along with his sister and other residents of the kingdom. He was shut out during these games, winning none of them. At one point, he had used multiple well wishes for an easier way to dig. However, thanks to the wishes being trapped in the well, his wishes never came true, much to his despair. |-| Season 1 First adventures Spoooooky Game During another game night, it dawned on Puppycorn that he had never won anything. After his sister ended up bringing home a mysterious board game called Spooooky Game, he was driven to win. He managed to best his sister in the corn maze, but lost to her by one ticket in the arcade portion, tying the score between them. In the haunted castle lap of the game, he was determined to beat his sister, and nearly does, only to trip and miss the mark by mere moments. Just when it seemed like her sister was going to win, Unikitty suddenly realized how competitive and hurtful she had been, especially towards Puppycorn. As an apology, she let him ring the bell with her, meaning they both won the game together, and Puppycorn finally got a win. However, by doing so, they were stuck in the small size that they played the game in. ("Spoooooky Game") Sparkle Matter Matters One day, Dr. Fox used him as a test subject on the study of sparkle matter, which Puppycorn mistook on a test to turn him into a robot. Using a picture of a ball, Puppycorn was sent into a gleeful frenzy, launching out sparkle matter to be collected, also causing him to run off. Later, he helped his sister in an attempt to cheer Richard up, joining in on the rave that his sister threw. He and Hawkodile heard an explosion in the castle, and, realizing that Richard was happy now, joined in on a celebration, only to realize something was up when a larger particle of sparkle matter wedged onto his horn. Even though he did nothing to admit to it, he had put bottles of glue into the serum to make him happy. After a gigantic particle launched out of Richard, Puppycorn, along with his sister and Dr. Fox ran to the lab to fix it. Using a hypothetical of him to make Unikitty sad enough to collect negative sparkle matter, Puppycorn was saddened by his sister's sadness, and tried to run up and hug her, only to trip and lodge his horn into her eye, causing her to launch out angry sparkle matter, unknown to them. After creating the anger serum, they ran back to Richard, only to nearly be crushed by a gigantic heart particle, with Hawkodile saving them. After sloshing the serum on Richard, he grew into a blind rage, sending out scorpion particles their way, which were also defeated by Hawkodile. After Unikitty realized that she was the only one able to calm Richard down, and everything returned to normal, Puppycorn showed happiness in the fact that he is a dog. No Day Like Snow Day During Snow Day, Puppycorn spent the day building a snowman. He declared his final snowman as much better than his previous ones, which were very misshapen. He declared that this snowman would make this day magical and wonderful, but wished that it was real. He then realized that the snowman was missing a carrot nose, which he searched for. As he proclaimed all the things that he and the snowman would do together, he did not realize that Master Frown had crashed into the snowman, getting stuck into it. Thanks to this, he did not realize that sticking the carrot into the snowman jammed it into Master Frown's eye, causing him to writhe in pain and scream, making it look like the carrot brought the snowman to life. He names the snowman "Mr. Snowbuttons", and calls the others over to see what his wish did for his snowman. During the snow fort building competition, Puppycorn decided that his snowman would be great at helping build one. Thanks to Master Frown's writhing around being mistaken for the snowman dancing, he and the others won the competition, further supported by a light string breaking, turning the electrocution into a light show and fireworks display. Despite winning the competition thanks to this, this draws the ire of the rival snow fort, which declares this as cheating, starting a snowball fight between the two. During the fight, Puppycorn is broken into pieces. The fight eventually turns to the side of the rivals, with Puppycorn happily agreeing that his team is doomed. As Master Frown heads to defeat the rivals, Puppycorn salutes his bravery, later joining in on a cheer for their victory. Once it gets too chilly, Puppycorn partakes in Dr. Fox's latest invention of the perfect hot cocoa recipe. He decides that Mr. Snowbuttons would want some to, and gives the snowman a mug. As Puppycorn declares this the best Snow Day ever, he starts to rattle off all the things he and Mr. Snowbuttons will do in the upcoming times, declaring that they will be together forever. It takes his friends to explain to him that Mr. Snowbuttons will melt with the sun, something that upsets the prince. However, Dr. Fox poses the idea to bring the snowman to the North Pole as a permanent home. Puppycorn is sad to see his friend go, but wishes that he will come to visit every year. Thanks to running off with Unikitty and Dr. Fox to get more hot cocoa, he was unaware of the truth that the snowman was housing Master Frown. Action Forest During a picnic tea party, he praised Hawkodile's bravery in defending the picnic over trivial things. When Hawkodile was attacked by a mysterious force, he and the others ran off to see what had happened. Once the attacker left with Hawkodile's sunglasses, Hawkodile explained to them that the attacker was Eagleator, a former friend of him that had sworn revenge. Puppycorn, along with Dr. Fox and Richard, thought the story was amazing, while his sister found it sad. Hawkodile insisted that he had to fight Eagleator, but he was unable to not being able to see. As such, he recruited Puppycorn and the others to fight for him. Thanks to, among other things, Puppycorn failing at a jumping kick, Hawkodile took him and the other to the Action Forest to train. Through a training montage, Puppycorn gained a grizzled cop persona, known as "The Tired Veteran". Later, at the dojo, Puppycorn used this persona to attempt to fight Eagleator, but it proved worthless, as he was not taught any fighting skills. In anger, Eagleator sent out a shockwave to knock Puppycorn and the others away, thus removing him from the fight. Kaiju Kitty During a slime monster attack on the kingdom, Puppycorn watched the damage from the Castle. When Dr. Fox revealed the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V to her and the others, Puppycorn was amazed by how shiny and chrome it was, and was recruited to help pilot the robot, picking the legs of the robot to control. After getting the robot in sync, Puppycorn helped fight the monster, sending out an attack that sent one of the legs all across the world, kicking the monster in the back and distracting it enough to let him kick the monster in the air. Once the monster was defeated by giving it a friend, Puppycorn voiced his approval of staying in the robot. After various blunders in helping the citizens, he and Hawkodile teamed up to help a child get his pet out of a tree, only to ravage the entire forest. He would later use the robot for recreational activities, such as swimming and eating his breakfast there. Like the others, he stayed in the mech for months. During this time, his station crew increasingly unhygienic, and he neglected sleeping for thirty-six days. After being locked inside the mech with the others, he was alerted to a monster attacking the city, which was revealed to be them. Once he realized they were trapped, he agreed to help attack the robot to try and free themselves. In desperation, he used as many kick attacks, to no avail. He would then help launch the Mega Robot Giggle Missile, which did nothing to the robot, much to his annoyance. When Richard blew the robot up, Puppycorn shed tears for its demise, but later forgot about it to get ice cream with the others. Fire & Nice During a Problem Fixy Day, Puppycorn helped decorate the castle for the citizens. When his sister caused a giant outburst thanks to Master Frown, he hid behind the throne in defense. Later, Unikitty used him to stall while she talked with Dr. Fox, as he used the Distraction Dance to create a small dance party. He would later notice how cheerful his sister seemed when she came back, ready to fix problems. When he noticed his sister was wearing herself out after FeeBee's problem, Puppycorn went to check on her, even though she insisted she was fine. After a day that exhausted Unikitty, he helped fan her down. Much to his shock, his sister continued to take Master Frown's requests, even as he piled mean ones on her. When Dr. Fox revealed that Angry Kitty had escaped, he followed the others to survey the damage. While Unikitty and Dr. Fox went through what could have happened, Puppycorn tracked the scent of Master Frown, who was hiding. Going with the idea of the others, Master Frown was used as bait, while Puppycorn hid in a popcorn cart to wait for Angry Kitty to come. After multiple attempts made Angry Kitty even angrier, Puppycorn was nearly attacked by her, only for Unikitty to step in and calm her down. Rock Friend One day, Puppycorn found Richard, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Unikitty to be too busy to play with him. After being denied by Unikitty, he decided to play with Rock Guy instead, much to his sister's confusion and concern. Wile introducing him to her, Puppycorn was oblivious to how sad his sister was for his plight, bringing up how much fun he and Rock Guy have, as he declares his life isn't sad at all. Playing hide and seek with Rock Guy, he thinks Unikitty throwing him was simply him finding him, later explaining to his sister that the two of them were having a sleepover, but were debating pizza bites and pizza bagels. Later, Puppycorn found Rock Guy missing, as his sister gave him a forged letter, which had Rock Guy claiming that he left to become a pirate, but Puppycorn should go out and find a new friend. Taking it to heart, Puppycorn went out into the kingdom to find someone new to be his friend. However, through this, he broke a kite citizen, ate part of a burger citizen, injured the triangle citizen, and caused Dino Dude to crash. Bemoaning to his sister that he was unable to make a friend, Unikitty insisted that he will make one, something he took to heart. So much to heart, that the next day, he revealed Friend Guy, a monster made up of body parts from Unikitty, Richard, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox. Thanks to seeing how happy Puppycorn was, they let him keep their parts for a while, as Puppycorn and Friend Guy went out to play. While in the kingdom, Puppycorn spotted an ice cream vending machine with his favorite flavor. Using his strength, Friend Guy gave Puppycorn tons of the snacks, while also taking the machine with him, the same thing happening to Puppycorn's favorite arcade game. Unfortunately, when Puppycorn started dancing with a boombox citizen, Friend Guy claimed it for him, too. This went on throughout the day, as Puppycorn claimed different items and people he liked, with Friend Guy collecting them all. When Unikitty went to check on Puppycorn from a tip from Rock Guy, she found the giant collection that Friend Guy had amassed, with Puppycorn touring her through the items and screaming citizens. Unikitty explained that Puppycorn had to put these things away and free the citizens, while Puppycorn commented he only created Friend Guy because the others were too busy to play with him. As a response, Unikitty promised to make time with Puppycorn. However, this angered Friend Guy, much to Puppycorn's protests. In a fight with Unikitty, Puppycorn was jostled off of Friend Guy, while Unikitty caught him. Unfortunately, Friend Guy grabbed the two of them, sticking them into the collection. As Puppycorn and Unikitty apologized to each other, Rock Guy landed in front of Friend Guy, tripping him and freeing the items and citizens. Much to the relief of Puppycorn, Rock Guy was okay. Kitchen Chaos One morning, Puppycorn was playing with his basketball in the kitchen, knocking over the garbage can. While Richard attempted to clean the kitchen, Puppycorn used the spilled garbage as a makeshift basketball and the trash can as a basket, missing every shot and splattering the garbage over the wall. Later, when Richard found his back cracked from stress, he confused what had happened to him as both a "snack pack" and a "butt crack". He would soon help the others take on Richard's chore of cleaning the kitchen. When he realized how disgusting the kitchen was, he followed his sister's method of cleaning the "Rick way" by splattering his face in paint. His sister instead gave him the task of throwing away a single piece of trash, which Puppycorn took to heart. Focusing on the piece of paper, Puppycorn soon got distracted by his tail, which he chased. Eventually catching his tail, he bit it, thus hurting him. Confused at who had bit him, he ran in a panic, tripping into the garbage can, which he found gross and failed to jump out of, but later found interesting things in it. Eventually giving up, Puppycorn fell asleep in the trash can, as Hawkodile fished him out and Unikitty asked if he had done his chore. Waking up, Puppycorn realized that he had not, bemoaning that his sister gave him the hardest task. Even though his sister tried to help him, Puppycorn insisted that he could do it. Trying multiple basketball shots, the paper still failed to land in the can. In a desperation, Puppycorn shoved the piece of paper into his mouth once Richard came into the kitchen. While Richard was impressed by how they did with the kitchen, and also insisted that cleaning up the messes of the others was his duty, he suggested at some point maybe Puppycorn and the others could clean up after themselves. Puppycorn and the others laughed this off, and left. However, Puppycorn quickly returned for his basketball, spitting out the piece of paper in his mouth, which caused a chain reaction that created another mess in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed his retrieved basketball and left Richard in the kitchen alone. Crushing Defeat When a cupcake monster attacked the castle, Puppycorn commented that the cupcake was delicious, even if it was a monster, licking frosting off of his cheeks. When the monster was defeated, he was hit with the frosting that Hawkodile's attack shot out. The next morning, Puppycorn enjoyed a waffle breakfast. He noticed something different with Hawkodile, which he goaded him on. When he realized it was a crush, he agreed to help him deal with the crush, since Hawkodile did not want to say who it was. Puppycorn was the first to help Hawkodile with his crush, which he was happy to, since he normally taught him stuff - now he was able to teach Hawkodile something. When Hawkodile bemoaned that he had so much like in his heart, making him unable to figure out to do. Puppycorn listed things he liked, like pizza, tennis balls, and action figures, and how he would eat things that he liked, as the bodyguard explained he liked someone, not something. Puppycorn realized this, and that eating a person is probably illegal. The next morning, he ate cupcakes with his friends, eating much more than the others, while carrying extras on top of him. When Hawkodile nervously lied about who his crush was, he ended up sweating all over the prince, watching as Hawkodile lied that FeeBee was his crush. Wishing Well During a game of "silly walking" with his sister, Puppycorn quickly came to Unikitty's aid when she tripped over a "mint condition" wish coin, something he thought made no sense, as the coin tasted like metal to him. While Unikitty insisted the coin was for making wishes, Puppycorn was skeptical, remembering how he had attempted to wish for a better way to dig and never getting his wish, one he still waited for to that day. Touched by her brother's story, Unikitty used the coin to wish for a scooter, to prove her brother wrong. However, the wish did not come true, something Puppycorn commented on. Confused at what was happening, Puppycorn and Unikitty took a trip down the well. Puppycorn stayed in the basket, reacting in shock to the hiding Wish Coins. He would then help his sister bring the coins up to the kingdom. Alerted that Unikitty's scooter wish had come true, Puppycorn hoped for his wish to come true soon as well. Noticing that other citizens were getting wishes before him, Puppycorn fell into a sadness, sure that the wishes were bunk. Unikitty told her brother to turn around, revealing the multitude of shovels he had wished for. Commenting he was wrong about wishes, Puppycorn dug with his shovels, oblivious to the angry screeching and skittering away of the coin near him. During his digging spree, the coins, who were now turning against everyone, dumped the shovels above him, ironically burying him with them. After Unikitty rescued him, along with the others, from the wish coins, Puppycorn revealed that he was getting tired of eating dirt, which he quickly changed his mind on. He then helped his sister get new wishes to stop the coins. After star, 11:11, and birthday wishes failed, Puppycorn helped retrieve a four leaf clover. Although unsure of the strength of the new wishes, Puppycorn still saw them off. He would later become audience to the brutal fight the extra wishes put against the wish coins. With the coins back in the well, Puppycorn decided the lesson was to never make wishes again, which Unikittty quickly shot down. After having a laugh with the others, he quickly grew nervous after the extra wishes came back to continue their attack. Hide N' Seek During the annual hide and seek competition, Puppycorn joined in with a stretch to prepare. When his sister showed off her seemingly invisible hide and seek championship medal, Puppycorn was skeptical of it, since he was unable to see it. When Unikitty explained that it was because it was hidden, Puppycorn was shocked. Despite this, Puppycorn was undeterred bragging about his secret ninja hiding technique he learned. When the game began, he quickly hid in his spot. Unikitty actually had found Puppycorn first, as he had not fully hidden himself. However, despite his obvious position and giggling, Unikitty pretended she was unable to find her brother, much to his joy. Later, Puppycorn continued to give away his hiding place with a noisy bag of chips. However, Unikitty still pretended not to have found him, taking his chips instead. Later, when Puppycorn smelled brownies at the losers' table, he decided to give himself up. He placed a sticker on his head and happily headed to the food. He would later be grouped up with the other citizens for a head count. Despite realizing something was wrong, he was more focused on eating the pickle that the Burger Citizen had pooped out in fear, while Hawkodile prevented him from doing so. When Unikitty had fully lost her mind from not being able to find Richard, he tried to sway her to just give up. However, this drove Unikitty even madder, as she destined to travel to the ends of the earth to find him. When it seemed like Richard was killed when he was found, Puppycorn tearfully payed his respects at the funeral. When the real Richard showed up, Puppycorn was as afraid as the others at the "ghost" that had just appeared. As Richard was declared "it" by being unfound, Puppycorn ran off to hide again. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Puppycorn originally had a light blue horn with a purple base. His paws were originally meant to be navy topped with white as well, while his color scheme was a navy color, rather than the bright blue it is now. Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *Rock Friend *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Wishing Well *Hide N' Seek *Little Prince Puppycorn *Pet Pet *Birthday Blowout *Lab Cat Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2017 Category:2018